


Stucky at the Gala

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bucky and Steve go to a gala. Things get good from there.





	1. Part 1

Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had seen Steve all dressed up and nice for anything. Bucky didn't realize what he was missing. He was suddenly jealous of Peter, who's boyfriend always wore suits.

He was also jealous of Peter in the sense that Tony and him were always doing kinky stuff, while Steve was the most vanilla guy he had ever met.

Bucky, on the other hand, was maybe the kinkiest person on the team besides Tony.

Bucky looked at Steve again from across the red carpet. Boy, did he look fantastic. His ass was just so well defined in those pants, and his shirt was stretched in the best way over his pecs. Bucky licked his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter go inside. He walked over to Steve, and tapped on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna head inside. Meet me soon."

Steve nodded. Bucky happily made his way indoors. He sat down at the bar and waited for Steve. The only person he saw was Tony, who went straight to Peter. Oh, how lucky Tony was that Peter was willing to do things out of the norm.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a voice next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Yes. But my lap isn't."

Steve chuckled.

"Y'know, I'm kinda feeling dirty tonight."

Bucky's heart soared.

"Yeah? What do you want me to do?"

"I want your metal arm up my ass until I can feel it in my throat. And then I want your dick with it. I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm screaming and crying for more. Bucky I want you right here, right now."

Bucky was amazed.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?

"I wanna try something new."

"Well, why don't we try that stuff back at home. For now, let's find a table, and then you can do whatever you want to me."

They found a table in the darkest corner where no one was sitting. Steve immediately pushed Bucky into a chair and dove under the table.

Bucky could feel hands pawing at his bulge. He helped Steve undo his belt, button, and zipper. Steve swatted at his hands. Once his dick was out, Steve wrapped his mouth around him and began to suck him off.

Bucky was trying not to moan or make any sounds, which proved easier said than done, especially when Steve scraped his teeth on his tip.

Bucky's hips jerked forward and he threw his head back. Steve's mouth was a miracle worker.

"Steve! Steve! Stop! I'm gonna cum!"

Steve reluctantly pulled off and shoved his ass in Bucky's lap. Bucky pulled down Steve's pants and work two fingers into him. Bucky pulled his fingers out almost immediately.

"Since you're so naughty for me, you're gonna ride me right now."

Bucky pulled Steve onto his lap and began to bounce him. Steve let out a pornographic moan as he Bucky fucked up into him.

"Ooh, Steve! I'm so close, baby!"

"Come in me, Bucky!"

And he did.


	2. Part 2

Bucky and Steve were too horny to wait out the entirety of the gala. After they each had gotten their awards, they stumbled out the back door and made their way home.

"So, we still good for my arm up your ass?"

" Yeah."

"Safety word?"

Steve thought for a minute.

"Ironman."

Bucky snorted.

"What?! He uses me as his safety word!"

"And you know that how?!"

"Peter."

"That makes sense."

Steve nodded as they opened the front door.

"Go to the bedroom and strip. Don't touch yourself, I'll know if you do and you'll be punished."

Steve skipped off to the bedroom and Bucky sat down in the kitchen. He figured the longer he sat there, the more he would be teasing Steve. But at the same time, he was teasing himself. He could just imagine Steve sitting there, naked, trying so hard not to play with himself.

After about ten minutes, Bucky couldn't take it any longer. He practically ran to the bedroom and pounced on Steve, tying his wrists to the headboard.

Bucky ground down on Steve and they both simultaneously moaned.

Bucky leaned back on his heals to admire his work.

And then he flipped Steve over so that his arms were crossed over the pillow and his pretty ass was in the air.

"Oh shit!"

Steve didn't see it coming.

"I'm gonna start you off with my real hand. Once we get to four fingers, I'll use my other."

Steve nodded.

"Oh the things I want to do to this pretty little ass of yours. Vibrators, dildos, plugs. My arm. My dick. Maybe tie you up and spank you until you cum. But not now. We'll get to that some other time."

Steve moaned as Bucky shoved two fingers in him.

Bucky scissored his fingers, making Steve moan loudly.

Without warning, Bucky pushed in another finger, prompting another groan from his submissive.

"You look so hot, all tied up and pretty for me, don't you, Rogers?"

Steve nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes! I'm your pretty play thing!"

"Better."

Bucky worked in the last finger.

"A little bit longer like this. And then my arm."

Steve nodded. He was so hard and wanted to cum, but he wanted to cum with Bucky's metal arm inside him.

"Alright. This is gonna be cold."

Bucky put lube on his fingers and stick three inside Steve. Steve moaned as he pushed them further inside of him.

Bucky moves his fingers around for a bit before he stick in the fourth finger. Now he pushed his palm in and got his thumb inside.

He let Steve adjust for a minute before moving his hand.

Steve let out a weak sob.

"Please! Just fuck me with your arm already!"

"If you say so, baby."

Bucky pushed himself into Steve up to his wrist and continued to pull his arm in and out of the hole.

Bucky could cum in his pants just about now. He grabbed at himself and groaned as he kept fucking Steve.

"Oh shit! Bucky! I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it go, baby, let it go."

Steve came hard, spurring all over the bed, Bucky following suit a few monuments later.

Bucky pulled his arm out.

"Why the hell have I never done anything like that before?"

And Bucky just laughed.


	3. Part 3

It had been about a week since the gala. Steve was still the most vanilla guy that Bucky knew. After the night of the gala, he really wanted to break Steve in.

He had three plans to achieve his goal.

1) Just ask Steve straight up. Like just say "hey, here's a list of kinky shit I wanna do to you. You down?"

2) 'punish' Steve. Find something that he did that was bad and punish him for it.

3) Make him come up with a safe word, tie him up, and use him. 

So far? None of them were looking like they would work. Although, number two did seem like his best bet. He and Steve already had a safe word, so that wasn't a problem. Maybe he would tie him up and then punish him. But that list. Damn, that list. He figured that once he had Steve tied up that he would tell him what he was going to do to him.

——

Bucky found the perfect moment a few days after his plotting. Steve had decided to climb the bookshelf to get something off the top, and the whole fucking thing collapsed on him. He had been carted off to Medical, leaving Bucky with the mess. He had gotten a few nicks from broken glass, and he had had to buy a new bookshelf.

"Steve."

"Bucky."

Fucking punk.

"I think you need to be punished after the stunt you pulled the other day."

"Oh, do I now? What're you gonna do, spank me?"

"Mhm."

Steve laughed. He had the fucking audacity to laugh. Fucking punk.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk."

Bucky made a 'come hither' motion with his hand. Steve waltzed over. Bucky grabbed him by his shirt and flung him over his lap.

"Oh shoot!" (Cap never cusses lmaoo)

"You wanna remind me of your safe word? Cause you might just need it tonight."

Steve swallowed. He could get out of this right now. But something in the back of his mind told him to let Bucky do as he wished.

"Ironman."

"Good boy. Now, are you willing to be punished for what you did?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy."

Bucky could already feel Steve getting hard. They hadn't even gotten started yet. Bucky pulled Steve's sweatpants off completely, leaving him fully naked against his clothed body.

"You remember what I told you what I wanted do to you at the gala? Hmm?"

Steve nodded.

"I said I was gonna spank you until you cum. And then, while you're all sensitive, use this pretty little ass of yours as my play thing. Expose you to all these toys I have for you. A vibrator, a dildo, some nipple clamps, a plug. And since you were especially bad, I'm gonna have to use these."

Bucky held up a pair of hand cuffs. They were made from vibranium, and Tony had made them special on Bucky's request. He grabbed Steve's wrists and cuffed them to the headboard of the bed, face down. He propped Steve up on his knees, ass in the air. He began to kneed the squishy flesh that was Steve's ass before raising one hand and bringing it down on Steve's ass. Hard. Steve moaned and jumped at the unexpected spank.

"How'd you like that, baby?"

"So good..."

Bucky smirked and brought down another hand to spank Steve. He let out a shaky moan.

"You gon cum from me spanking you?"

"Bucky, please!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Sir! I'm sorry, please!"

Steve's voice was thick form arousal. Bucky continued to smack his ass until it was red, and Steve's cock was dripping. Steve was moaning uncontrollably. He needed to cum. Bucky brought down two more smacks on his ass. Steve trembled.

"Let it go, baby."

Steve practically screamed as he came. He collapsed from exertion. Bucky massaged the hot flesh of his ass.

"So good for me."

Bucky flipped him over so that his arms were crossed above his head. Bucky reaches down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bucky picked up the nipple clamps from the nightstand.

"Let's see how your tits like these."

Bucky put them on Steve, tugging on the chain that connected them before sitting back to admire him. He grabbed his phone and quickly snapped a picture. Bucky grabbed a vibrator from next to him and held it against Steve's balls. Steve's cock hadn't gone down yet. They were super soldiers, that was normal for them. He flicked it on to the second setting out of five. Steve jolted and moaned.

"Ohmygod. What is that?"

"It's called a vibrator. Feels good, doesn't it, baby?"

Steve let out a long moan in reply. Bucky left the vibrator pressed against Steve as he reached to get lube and the next toy. Bucky brought his fingers to Steve's ass and spread some lube around it before pushing in. Steve moaned at the sensation of Bucky's fingers along with the vibrator.

"You ready for the next thing?"

"Yes, Sir."

Bucky pulled out a dildo. He lubed it up, and brought it to Steve's hole.

"So hungry, isn't it?"

Steve moaned. Bucky pushed it into him.

"Sir, please!"

"So desperate to be filled."

Bucky pushed the dildo further inside Steve. He pulled it almost all the way out before shoving it back in. Steve yelped as it brushed his prostate. Bucky groaned at the sight. He brought the vibrator back to Steve as he continued to play with the dildo in his ass. Steve let out little 'oh gods' and 'ah ah ahs' as Bucky fucked him with the dildo.

"Please, Sir, let me cum!"

Bucky increased the setting on the vibrator.

"Cum for me, baby."

Steve howled as he released all over himself. But he didn't go soft.

"You think you can do one more, baby?"

"Please, Sir! I need your cock!"

Bucky loved the way dirty talk sounded coming from his mouth.

"My filthy baby boy."

Bucky threw the dildo and the vibrator to the bedside table. He pulled off all his clothes and slicked up his cock.

"You ready, baby boy?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Bucky lined up and pushed in. They both moaned at the feeling. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's as he bottomed out in his ass. He stayed that way for a minute, enjoying the tight, wet, heat of his ass. When Bucky finally pulled back, Steve let out a long shaky moan.

"Buck, please," Steve whispered.

"Hm?"

"I wanna touch you."

Bucky quickly undid the handcuffs. Steve's hands immediately buried themselves in Bucky's hair. Bucky began to pound into Steve, both of them moaning. Steve's mouth opened in a silent scream as Bucky hit his prostate.

"Please! Let me cum, please!"

Bucky grunted and kissed Steve, muffling both of their sounds.

"I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Please m! Cum in me!"

Bucky yelled out as he spilled in his ass. Steve came two seconds later, shaking. Bucky laid down next to Steve. He reached to grab something off the bedside table. He held it up.

"It's a plug. It'll keep my cum in you."

Steve's breath hitched. Bucky pushed it into Steve's used ass.

"I love you, baby. You did so good."

"Love you too Buck. And thank you. You didn't know how much I needed that."

Bucky pressed and kiss to Steve's lips and cuddled him into himself.


End file.
